Moon Love*~*~*~*
by Galaxia06
Summary: Serena Rini and Darien !
1. Moon LOvE _PartY

MOoN lOvE  
(I dont own any sailormoon things or any charachters but besides pctures but thats ok )  
() - Galaxia06 talking or adding somthing   
~-means like a sigh or a breath or a pause thinggy  
*'s mean (bad words or i might just type them in)  
______'s- mean somthing little kids shouldent be know about yet or I will type them in if they arent too bad  
and ENJOI my story and pls write a resoponse!  
  
```````````````````LOVE IS IN THE MOON LIGHT`````````````````````  
  
"BRR its cold tonight.... " "here serena take my jacket"said Daien on their date over looking the city below them and Darien and serena sittong on Dariens car looking at the moon and hugging each other with love  
"Do you want to go home or ..." said Dairen in concern. "No thats ok I like it here just looking in to the moon and thinking of our life in the feauture as king and queen in the same castle and the same bed and the same moon...." (long pause)  
"Serena do you think that we'll ever get back to our world and see our daughter and perhaps make m-o-r-e kids?" serena laughs and says "If im in a good mood" "hee hee hee!"::::: they sigh together ::SIGH:: ::::::. "Lets go i'll take you home...." Says Darien   
ALright I suppose so it, is geting late...   
  
(brrrmmmmm the car starts up and they drive home ...)  
Darien dropps Serena Home satisfied and full of glee. And goes to his apartment.  
------AT Serena's HOUSE------   
"SERENA !!!" MOM told you to clean your room be-fore you left for your DAAATE with DAAARIEN !!!! urgg ! SERENA !! are you listening to me !?!?" said rini  
OMG !(OMG means Oh My Gosh)I totally forgot ! Thanks rini ! "Said Serena as she RAN to her room and started to clean her room.(so her mom wouldnt get mad at her)  
and after she was done, she fell asleep on her bed with one foot off and her arm in holding her head drooling, (she fell asleep staring at her picture of Dairien on her night stand) (Ikokou Mama is her mom and i'll call her Ikokou for short) Suddenly serena heard Ikoukou practically screaming her name telling her that she'll be late for school. she awoke in a drowsy awakeness and she saw the clock that illumataed " 7"30" she jumped 5 ft in the air and said "OMG !!! I for got !ahhhhh !! today is picture day for the year book !!"   
AHHH !! i have to get ready !!! i only have 30 minutes !!! (ussulally she took 1 hour or 1hr and 30minutes getting ready for just school) "AHHHH !" she screamed agiain ! what am i going to wear ?!?" as rini said" nyh nyh ! "your going to miss school !?!?   
"OMG !!! im going to be sooo late !! Ahh , ! Ikokou mamma !!! can you give ma a ride to school ??!?! please !?!? " whined Serena. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ! JUST STOP WHINING !" said Ikoukou mama annoyed.   
~~~~(In the CAR)~~~  
"Serena I told you to put your alarm on! Thats why I got it for you !   
  
~~ later at school at lunch time~~  
"Darien ! yoo hoo ! im here !" said serena across the lunch room. Darien~ looking embarrased~ walked toward her calmly... and said " serena can you keep it down ?" pls ?" darien said in a whisper.. " alright , alright then ... I'll try to be quieter..." said serena dicouragedly..  
~~~~~~~~after school Serena and Darien went to dairens car and he drover her to the mall beczuse it would be Rini's birthdat soon so serena and darien bought a cute crystal ball with a little girl looking up into the sky wearing a pink little dress...   
with glitters in it... ( when they saw it they thought it was perfect for Rini. ) On the day of little Rini's Birthday she had many presents on a table and in the back yard was a pink pony for rini to ride for that day (in the yard) and all of her friends were there and including serena and darien and the scouts too : Rei, Amy, Mina, Amara, Ami, Lita, Alex, Michelle, and Hotaru were all there too.  
They had a great time and it ended at 7:00 and they all stayed after to help clean up.  
after that day serena & darien were to go to dairen's senior prom !  
that day after school serena RAN home to get ready for that night.   
she put on her make up realllll pretty and with pink eye shadow & red lipstick with a black dress that looked real cool  
and when darien came to take her to the dance... he was stunned at how pretty and lovely she looked and complinented her TRUCK LOADS till she blushed bright red !  
[ehehehheh !] then serena complimented darien till he finally gave her, her corsage & went to the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
THAT NIGHT after the PROM-----  
on at hill named Mahiru Point(I made that{hill's}name up)  
Serena and Darien were in his car and talking...  
" Hey uh...Serena" said Dairen shyly(shy like)  
"Yes Dairen ?" serena said to him calmly  
"Uh... i was wondering about our lives on the moon and all.." you know...."  
"we have kids and all"...   
UHMN... Can we uh.. NEVERMIND..." he said hesitantly.  
"what is is dairen? you can tell little ol' me."  
"well uh... i wanted to know if you want to make a uhm...child... now.." he said VERRY SHYLIKE.  
"Dairen... I want to tell you that... no matter what comes between us .. I'll always Love you."  
*~*~*~ SURPRISE KISS~*~*~*~*~ !!  
OMG ! what WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!? TUNE IN NEXT TIME WHEN I FINISH IT! DONT WORRY I'LL NINISH IT a.s.a.p. !  
Galaxia06  
AND REMEMBER TO PUT A rEVIEW 4 ME!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. MOonLovE part 2

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SURPRISE KISS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
PART 2   
~* Moon Love *~   
  
Disclaimer: I (Galaxia06) Don't own any Sailormoon related characters but I   
like to write stories about them.   
Characters so far: Serena, Darien, Rini chibi-usa and her friends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
IN THE CAR - Resumed from part 1 of Moon Love.   
  
::MMMM:: ( that's the kiss) Serena thinks in her head .... "Oh, what   
should I do?!?!. Panic, stop, enjoy it?   
I'm so confused!" Serena thought to herself   
Then she thought about her future....Rini.... Chibi Chibi... I've got to   
stop this now.   
At that second she pushed Darien off of their passionate kiss and then   
she turned to think to herself. " What should I do ?!?!?"   
"I...I'm sorry Serena... I didn't mean to... but if you want to ..." said   
Darien. In his voice, Serena could really tell that he was scared too but was   
still longing for it...   
"Darien I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet..." said Serena with a   
sorrowful tone. "Darien, could you please drive me home ?" said Serena with   
fear of what he might do to her.   
"I...I'm sorry Serena I don't want to rush you I'm sorry..." and with   
that Darien started his car and drove her home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
~ON THE PHONE~   
  
"So Serena how did your date go with Darien last night?" Rei asked   
eagerly.   
"Well..." Serena began.   
"WELL ?!??! TELL ME SERENA ! IM DYING HERE !" Rei said to Serena   
thrilled.   
"OK. Well it was a full moon and Darien took me in his car to Mahiru Point.   
It was romantic and... really um.. nice !" said Serena uncertain   
"That's it?!?!?" Said Rei   
"Um yeah..."Serena said keeping last night a secret to herself.   
"Oh! I got to go Serena bye !" said Rei really fast   
"OK bye" Serena said.   
  



End file.
